


team

by blackjackals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Badass Hinata Shouyou, Black Jackals, Black Jackals Team, Gen, I have no idea how to tag, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Non-Graphic Violence, Self-Indulgent, Squad Leader Bokuto Koutarou, Tactical Operations Team Black Jackals, Team as Family, Voice of Reason Sakusa Kiyoomi, but not at first lmao, enjoy, i am their manager, i just wanted some black jackals content so i wrote one myself, short fic, they care for and love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjackals/pseuds/blackjackals
Summary: Snippets of the four-man squad as they navigate through their dangerous lives as secret agents.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	team

“You must be Miya Atsumu,” The tall, spiked haired man said, reaching to shake the sharp shooter’s hand.  
_Might as well get a head start and get to know his new squad members._

Atsumu stared at the outreached hand and frowned, “And you must be insane.”

A pale, dark-haired man sighed from his chair in the corner of the room,“Atsumu, please be nice.”

“Kiyoomi Sakusa.” He nodded his head to acknowledge Bokuto.

The weapons specialist retracted his hand but didn’t seem to be deterred, “The name’s Bokuto Koutarou. From Section 2. Call me Bokuto.”

Atsumu huffed, “I don’t ca-“

“Sorry for being late!” The three men turned to the door to see their last member of their four-man team. Orange, short, sweaty and overall looking quite unimpressive.

“Um-“ Bokuto started before the bright-haired boy piped up, “My name is Hinata Shouyou. From Section 5. Let’s work well together!”

\---

"Ready for your today's op, boys?" Their superior asked before briefing them shortly on the mission.

Bokuto grinned, "Totally, man!"

“I mean, look at our Hinata, he went from the defenseless little twink to the badass you see before you.” Atsumu continued, sniggering at Hinata's offended face.

Sakusa sighed tiredly, if not a little amused, "Let's pay attention to the General."

\---

“Yeah, well what if we can’t stop them?” Hinata asked, his eyes darting around to each of his team members for an answer. “Can’t speak for everyone but I’ll probably run.” Everybody’s gaze focused on Atsumu after hearing the words he had just said. “I’m kidding. I ride or die with you guys.”

"Just- Let me do it. I'm the best shot. Literally. I'm a sharpshooter."

Sakusa scoffed, “I’m sorry, but this is coming from the person who shot literal bullets at his own teammate by mistake.”

  
“It was one time! I thought Sakusa was an intruder and I apologized!” Atsumu argued.

This time, it was Bokuto who sighed tiredly. 

\---

“Hey. Watch your backs. If it goes south, get out. Don’t try to be a hero. And for God’s sake, come home. Come home safe.” Atsumu had said, stern and eyebrows pulled.

\---

Hinata yelled, one of the bullets lodged deep within his right shoulder. Bokuto, who was standing closest to him rushed to his side to help keep the pressure on his wound.

“I’m fine. I’m fine, Bukotu-san.” _I’m not fucking fine, I’m going to die._

“Don’t worry, Shouyou. I’ll get Sakusa to help you.” Bokuto said standing up, after making sure Hinata was keeping the right amount of pressure to his injured shoulder. “No- there’s not enough time, we have to keep going with the plan. I’ll get it healed after we get out.”

The squad leader wanted to protest, but he knew what Hinata had said was true and reasonable. Instead, he let out a deep sigh, “Alright. Let’s move.”

 _You can do it, Shouyou. Pull through for the day._ He thought as he sat up to a crouch, his teeth clenched tightly as a way to handle the pain. He gave a reassuring nod to Bokuto and they went back to their tasks at hand.

\---

_'Dammit!'_ Atsumu said to himself. He was exhausted already. They still had to get to the control room. They still had another floor to go through.

“Bokuto. Where is Hinata?” Sakusa had taken a quick inventory check but failed to spot Orange head. Atsumu cursed. How did he not realize they were one man down? “Where is Shouyou?”

Bokuto could only grimace and shake his head, avoiding eye contact.

_“Hinata!” yelled Bokuto yelled in panic, “Fuck- Shouyou! Stay safe, do you hear me? We’ll come back for you, just stay alive!”_

Atsumu tried to stay calm and compartmentalize. They had to get the job done. That’s always what they had done. Finish task first, agent extraction later. But somehow, this time all Atsumu wanted to do was find their teammate and forget about their mission objective.

“Bokuto. Atsumu. Stay alert. I see hostiles coming in large numbers.” Sakusa had been monitoring on his portable tracker.

_Bang! Bang!_

Atsumu was pissed. “You motherfuckers put a hole through Hinata’s shoulder— you know what? You die first.”

\---

Hinata had gotten separated. Bullet-in-his-shoulder-while-bleeding-out Hinata had gotten separated from his team somewhere in the detention level. He could hear Bokuto-san yelling at him, but couldn’t find it in himself to yell back. He had to save his energy. He was bleeding out fast. Hinata knew the smartest thing to do was defensive tactics and waiting it out for his teammates to come back and retrieve him. So that’s what he did.

\---

Tired, hungry and delirious from blood loss, Hinata tried to keep himself distracted.

Hinata thought back to their most recent mission, from a couple of weeks back. When he had become a decoy to make sure his other squad members had been able to achieve their mission objective. A decoy meant he kept the trouble away from his squad while he remained mobile and not! captured. Hinata didn't expect to run into the boss man and getting captured.

“Why do you fight with them? Hinata Shouyou. They are not your family.”

Hinata spat out blood, a gift from the nasty back-hand he got from the boss man, “They’re as good as! They are everything and more. Whether they are the family I was born with, or the family I created.”

“I think it’s obvious, isn’t it? Why I stick with them. Family isn’t always blood. It’s the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what. That’s who they are to me, that’s why I stay with them.”

\---

“I know we’ve all had it rough. I know we’ve all had to go through things we wish we never had and did things we never wanted. But we stuck it out and got through it, just like we always do. Just like we always will.” Bokuto said.

“That’s right. You are the people I care for most in my life. If there is anything that you need, I won’t be far away.” Sakusa chimed in.

Hinata laid on his hospital bed, listening intently. Atsumu on the chair to his left, gripping Hinata's hand in his.

"I love you guys."

_Black Jackals_ , is what the agency dubbed them. The best four-man squad the agency ever had with a 90% success rate on their missions. There's a reason why they're good at what they do. They're comfortable with each other. The trust they had for each other was amazing. They're compatible. And honestly, all four of them had no intentions of ever transferring out of the squad.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty self indulgent. i love them. 
> 
> english is not my first language but i tried.


End file.
